To Break A Bond
by inuyasha-angel2004
Summary: As InuYasha and Kagome struggle through their new relationship, they encounter a new enemy that may pose more of a threat than Naraku himself....(Sequel to 'My Immortal')
1. Default Chapter

This story is the 'sequel' to 'My Immortal'. If you haven't read it, this one might not make much sense. 

**__**

To Break A Bond

Prologue

The wind blew devastatingly through the village of Kikyo's death, her robes still carelessly collecting dirt on the ground. The once fruitful area had turned desolate, Kikyo's undead appearance being considered a cursed omen. Sensing the aura radiating from the grounds, the creature moved swiftly in hopes of rescuing its savior, only it was too late. She had been long dead. Slain. Murdered.

__

*Flashback*

Kikyo outstretched her hand over the trembling ground, her eyes glowing scarlet as her voice split. The words she chanted seemed to conjure every evil spirit in the area, including the one she sought. The ground quaked, splitting up to her feet before ceasing. Fire and ash flew from the earth, dead spirits desperately trying to break free.

"Rise and meet your master!" Her tone carried through the forest like thunder, echoing off every parcel in its path. Two giant paws stretched from the soil, burying its enormous claws into the surrounding dirt. Saliva and venom sprayed from every direction, melting everything that dared to stand. Kikyo's dastardly grin spread as she admired her work. She reached an unwavering hand to touch the creature's forehead, never flinching through its snarls and howls. "You belong to me, now." Her only words before retreating and leaving the creature to its own path.

*End Flashback*

Its enormous heaves for air blowing the robes from sight, the creature's eyes flickered with anger at its master's demise. In the past, this demon bowed to no one. It knew no fear. No pain. Now, Kikyo _was_ all it knew.All _he_ knew. Lowering to sniff the area, it caught the scent of blood. Blood long dried, but there nevertheless. This scent was familiar, though he knew not of time nor place. Reverting to his simpler form, he growled and popped the joints in his neck. He was brought back for one purpose. The purpose he knew without words. He knew that her plan for him was twisted and something about it didn't seem right, but he was not brought to think. He was brought back to destroy. To conquer. Licking his fangs and taking a deep sniff of the air, he set his glare to the south, a wicked smile playing his features. "InuYasha....."


	2. Get It Together

**__**

Get It Together

The raven haired girl sat quietly in the hut, watching the stew cook over the small fire. Quietness was not something she was used to anymore, so she took the silence for all it was worth. Her small kitsune friend was asleep in the corner, and her other friends were enjoying their 'quality time' in a nearby hut. Things had been a lot different since Sango and Miroku had been married. Poor Miroku took a beating at least every other hour. Things had definitely changed for the better in her own life, too. She glanced out the window at the hint of red hanging from the tree, signaling her hanyou was nearby. He had never been far away for the past eight months, not since Kikyo had....

"Oh, stew's done." She threw the blanket from her legs and crawled over to remove the small kettle from the flames, yelping when she got her hand a little too close. "That was stupid..." Yep, life was definitely good. Walking to the doorway, she curled her lips in distaste at the ruckus exploding from the other hut. In a way, she was glad the she and InuYasha had never gone that far. Their relationship remained steady and that was good enough for her. "InuYasha!"

His ears twitched, the shout bringing him from a peaceful, dreamless sleep before he turned to glare over his shoulder.

"Inu...."

"What?!"

Kagome placed her hands on her hips, a defiant glare attached to her beautiful features. "You don't have to get huffy!"

"I'm tired! What the hell do you want?!" He sat up, rubbing lazily at his eyes in a desperate attempt to avoid the daggers being shot at him.

"I just wanted to know if you were hungry. I thought just maybe you would want to come inside for a while." She relished the nights he would actually sleep with her, intimacy being the furthest thing from her mind. They had strayed away from lust, settling for a kiss every now and then. 

"Come off it! I'm fine right here!"

"That old tree can't be that comfortable!"

"Listen, wench, I've been sleeping in trees longer than you've been alive!" He turned his back to her, satisfied that he had put her to silence. Wrong.

"InuYasha...." That innocent, sweet, low, scary tone warned him of what was to come.... "Sit!"

'BOOM!'

"Remind me next time to let you starve!"

He pulled himself from the hanyou-shaped hole in the earth, gritting his teeth to hold his composure. "Why you...." Kagome walked out, slowly kneeling to pat him on the head.

"Just give me a reason...." 

He opened his mouth, huffing and turning his head to keep the insults from pouring.

"Now, come inside and eat." She got up and trotted back into the hut, unaware of the golden eyes following her every move. How he loved that girl. There were no words to describe how he felt for her. Love was an understatement. The past few months with her were like being in Heaven, aside from the occasional demon deciding it was big enough to take him on. He would protect her no matter what the cost. Dusting himself off, he obeyed and entered. "Here." Kagome handed him a small bowl of soup and patted the space beside her, offering him a seat.

"What's in this?" He sniffed the bowl curiously, dipping his finger in and cautiously placing it on his tongue.

"It won't kill you..." She sipped her soup and watched him begin to eat from the corner of her eye, "....today anyway."

"Funny." He scowled, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. Eating only half a bowl full, he stood and walked back outside to the obvious worry of Kagome.

"InuYasha?" She put her bowl down and took a seat beside him on the steps. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I just....I get this strange feeling..." He glanced at the worry spilling from her chocolate orbs and began to feel guilty. "It's nothing, I'm fine." A reassuring, genuine smile lifted the corners of his mouth slightly. Kagome returned the grin, laying her head over on his shoulder.

"InuYasha, do ever wish that you had went with Kikyo?" Kagome immediately felt him tense and pull away ever so slightly. "You don't have to answer. I was just wondering."

"I can't say I don't wonder what could've happened, but..." He dropped his head, trying to hide the questions floating through his golden eyes. "But...I like it where I am."

"Thank you, InuYasha." She scooted against him, laying one arm across his lap.

"For what?"

"For being you." 

"You make that sound like a bad thing." He pulled away, hoping she would look at him. She only nudged closer.

"Far from it." 'I love you' was not something commonly said by the prideful hanyou, but she knew he did. She understood that he couldn't show weakness, especially toward her. 

"Kagome..." He cut his sentence short, noticing by her even breathing that she had fallen asleep. Carefully scooping her into his arms, he carried her inside. Laying her gently on the mat, he pulled the fur blanket up to her chin and brushed the hair from her face. "Stupid girl..." Stretching, he headed back to his roost in the tree before a frightful thumping from the nearby hut caught his attention. "Stupid monk, does he ever get tired?" Leaping onto the bough, he reclined back with his arms behind his head. Miroku and Sango had been trying since the day they were married for children with no such luck. He secretly couldn't wait for the day he and Kagome could go that far, but he would be patient. Their excursions so far had never ventured beyond what Kagome called 'making out'. He didn't understand, but he wasn't about to question her. Besides, with the feelings he had been getting lately, he knew it wasn't safe to risk Kagome getting pregnant. Something was wrong, and he knew it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His feet pounded against the soil. His fangs drooled and yearned for the taste of blood. He had never felt this way when he was alive. Why did he feel it now? He desired that hanyou's flesh. To rip him limb from limb. Make him suffer for destroying his creator. His senses told him that a village was not that far away, smelling the disgusting odors of humans. He would stop there and satisfy his hunger. Maybe the half demon he was in search of would dare to step in. He could hope for nothing more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kagome? Kagome?"

The young woman allowed her eyes to flutter open, much to her body's protest. "What?"

"Are you awake?"

"Yes, Shippo, I'm up." She sat up with a yawn, feeling the common effects of sleeping on a hard mat. One day, InuYasha _was _going to fix her a bed. "What is it?"

"Nothing."

"You woke me up for nothing?" She tried her best to glare at the small fox, a smile bursting through. "Where's InuYasha?"

"Still asleep."

"Asleep? Are we talking about the same InuYasha? He's usually up way before the sun." She pushed herself to her feet, standing on her tiptoes to again stretch her legs. Walking to the door, she pulled back the flap and gazed into the tree just outside. Sure enough, there he was. "Huh..." She quietly stalked to the tree and began to climb as silently as she could, hoping to catch some more slumber before he woke up. Reaching the branch he was resting on, she crawled to where he lay and gingerly folded herself up in his arms. He snorted in protest before resting his cheek on her head and falling instantly back to sleep_. 'This isn't like him....' _Glancing worryingly above her, she settled back and closed her eyes. She deserved this. She knew she did. After all the heartbreak. The betrayals. The pain she had went through to end up here, she was going to enjoy it. She did miss her family. She missed them terribly, but they understood. They had to. She had to follow her heart, and all arrows pointed straight to that hanyou. Even if he had rejected her, she was sure she would've stayed. Just to be near him. She was tore apart the day she had to leave him. She was devastated the day he....died. Many times, it had ran through her head to join him. But he came back. He came back to her. Only her. 

"What...what are you doing?" He released a fang revealing yawn as he pushed forward in an attempt to stretch without knocking her away.

"I just thought you might be lonely up here." 

"Sure." He cocked an eyebrow, wrapping an arm around her and jumping down.

"Sorry for caring." She turned away as soon as they landed, hurt written all over her face.

"I'm glad you care." He mumbled, hoping she was the only one who heard. Nope.

"That is so sweet. Finally opening up, are we, my rough edged friend?" Miroku draped a cool arm over the hanyou's shoulder, gently punching him in the chest.

"Miroku..."

"Yes?"

"You should never be this close to me." His tone was low and even. Threatening.

"Point taken." Miroku eased away, working his way behind Sango.

The hanyou rolled his eyes before turning toward the forest, tapping his thumb on Tetsusaiga's hilt. "Time to check grounds." He crouched, preparing to leap before a small utter of his name grabbed his attention.

"I'll go with you."

"You stay here." He demanded as softly as possible, a little voice screaming 'bad idea' in his subconscious.

"Oh, shut up! I'm coming and there's nothing you can say to change my mind." Kagome grabbed her bow and quiver and prepared to climb onto his back.

"But..."

"Just remember, there is something I can say to change yours." She leaned over his shoulder, fingering the beads around his neck. InuYasha sighed in defeat, locking onto her knees to pull her up.

"Fine! We'll be back when we're back." He sprinted into a run, Kagome tightening her embrace around his neck.

"Don't you think it'll be good to spend some time alone?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He couldn't resist. Turning his head slightly, his features were graced with a devilish smirk. "Conniving, little wench." Kagome pulled back a little, her brow furrowing in anger.

"You better be glad I'm on your back!"

"Never been more happier."

Sporting a smirk of her own, she leaned forward with a smile, placing a kiss on his neck. "You have to let me down sometime." InuYasha gulped, mentally cursing the late priestess who gave Kagome that power.

A few feet away, the bushes parted, revealing a gleaming set of fangs. Scarlet eyes watched contently as the two galloped deeper into the dark wood.

"I never thought you would come to me."

**__**

*****Okay, I guess you guys are wondering why InuYasha didn't pick up on the demon's scent. You'll find that out later, I promise. **_*****_**


	3. The Reason

****

For everyone that has asked, InuYasha is not being mean to Kagome. It will all unfold in this chapter as to why his attitude is the way it is right now.

I have decided to use more songs in this fic, mostly because they enhance the feel of the chapter. I hope no one objects.

To _jgirl79 : _I listened to that song and I really liked it. It's perfect, so here you go.

__

The Reason

Kagome loosened her grip on InuYasha's shoulders as he leaped back to the ground, slowing to a steady pace. She didn't sense any danger, obviously neither did the quiet hanyou. Leaning to gaze at him, she reached to stroke the side of his face, surprised when he turned away.

"What's wrong?"

He didn't answer, only keeping his head lowered as he walked.

"InuYasha, I was only joking earlier. If you didn't want me to come..."

"It's not that." His tone was sulking. Distressed. Kagome reached down to pry his hand from her knee, lowering herself from his back.

"InuYasha?" She stepped in front of him, willing him to look at her to no avail. "InuYasha, please. You've been acting so weird lately. Just..."

"You writin' a book?" He brushed past her, never raising his head. Kagome felt betrayed. She felt as if he was slipping away again, this time to somewhere she could not attempt to call him back from.

"InuYasha, just talk to me! What are you so mad about?!"

"I'm not mad! I'm not! Really!" His pace quickened, making it hard for Kagome to keep up. She was beyond worried now. His comments over the last few months had diminished to withering scoffs now and then, never anything significant until now. It was different to hear him talk to her this way. It was unnerving.

"InuYasha, I'm sorry..."

"What are you apologizing for?" He spun to glare at her, his eyes reading everything but anger. "It's me, not you."

"What do you mean?" She placed a gentle hand on his arm, seeing a slight panic mock his features. It was like she had never touched him before. Like she was trying to dig into his soul against his will. So, she drew back her hand. "InuYasha?" His expression softened in the blink of an eye, his arms curving around her in a crushing embrace.

"I...I never meant to take any of this out on you." His claws glided carelessly through her dark hair in a silent attempt to soothe her worries. Kagome felt her heart crack at the vulnerability coursing through his voice. He sounded...scared.

"Take what out on me?" She pulled away enough to stare into his overwrought eyes, tears threatening to spill out of her own. He had been so peaceful. So loving. He would hold her and kiss her. Things had been going so well, but now...

"Just....don't worry about it, okay?"

She gave up. He was intent on not talking to her, and she would let it rest....for now. 

"Hey! I've got an idea!" She lunged forward and grabbed his hand, giggling at his flinch from her suddenness. She turned eagerly, pulling him behind her.

"Huh? Kagome, we're supposed to be on watch!" 

She turned with a perturbed expression, tugging his hand to pull him closer. "Do you sense any danger?"

"Well....no."

"Let's go, then. It's not very often Shippo isn't tagging on my heels and I would like to spend some time alone with you."

"Ok-ay..."

The demon watched the young woman pull the reluctant hanyou along, a dark smile lifting his mouth. "She's nothing more than a human girl, but him. There's something about...him. I have seen him before, but...where?"

InuYasha stopped, halting the humming girl in front of him.

"InuYasha, what's wrong?"

The hanyou sniffed the air, his eyes darting around wildly. _'I don't understand. I sense something...someone, but the only scent is....mine.' _

"InuYasha?"

"Oh...nothin'"

"Well, come on!"

"Alright! Gee wiz!" He pulled his hand from her grasp, moving to walk beside her. Kagome sighed and shook her head, lowering her gaze to the ground as she walked. "So..." She couldn't stifle a gasp as his arm snaked around her waist, "Where we goin'?"

"Uh...well...uh...I thought we could go to the springs. Maybe it'll ease some of this stress you've been under lately."

"I don't know about _that_, but okay. I'll keep guard while you go."

She felt a small tinge of relief as a smile graced his face. It seemed like ages since she had seen him really smile. 

InuYasha positioned his eyes to stare at her beside him. At first, she looked distraught, but now he could see that spark back in her eyes. Why couldn't he tell her? She had always been so understanding. Why did he think she wouldn't understand this? This fear. This terrible apprehensiveness of his love for her. He was afraid. Afraid she would be torn from him if he truly committed to her. His front was failing. She was seeing right through it, no matter how gruff and rude he acted. She knew better. Maybe he should just forget his reverence and just be with her. But then, if anything happened to her....

"Bath! Bath! Bath!" She squealed, jumping up and down and clapping her hands. InuYasha rolled his eyes and snorted, folding his arms into his sleeves.

"What's with you and being clean all the time?"

"You must not forget, I have a boyfriend with the nose of a bloodhound. Enough said." She grabbed at the hem of her shirt, looking over her shoulder at the instinctively turning hanyou. She felt the blood rise into her cheeks, but... "You don't have to turn around." InuYasha's mouth dropped hypothetically to his ankles. He turned somewhat discretely, his brow knitted in confusion.

"Say what?"

"I said...(gulp)...you don't have to turn around." She stood silently, her hands still gripping the bottom of her old shirt, waiting for any kind of response. She got one alright. She jumped back as he began to howl in laughter, his face straightening with seconds. 

"I'm half-demon, not half-idiot. I'm not gonna fall for that."

"For what?" She hissed, her face more red with anger now than embarrassment.

"You want me to look, and that'll give you a reason to..." He watched her hands lay softly against her hips, her eyes closing in restraint. "You were serious, weren't you?"

"Mmmm-hmmm."

"Kagome? Please, um...say something." He reeled back, his sleeve covering his face as he waited for the 'word'.

"Leave it to you to be so boneheaded! Do I have to spell it out for you?! Okay, so I want some affection! I don't think that's too much to ask! Maybe a kiss, a hug! Some kind of physical contact! Any kind of acknowledgement that I'm yours!" She had her hands out to her sides now, talking to the sky. InuYasha was cowered against a tree, shocked by her intimate outburst. She gave up and pulled off her shirt whether he wanted to look or not. She didn't care anymore. She was tired of dropping hints. 

"I...uh...didn't mean to make you mad. Kagome?" He crept to the spring as she climbed in, folding her arms defiantly in front of her. "Kagome?"

"Don't talk to me!" She drew her knees up to her chest, resting her forehead against them as she began to cry. InuYasha heard her sobs and smelled the salt of her tears, feeling a pang of guilt in the pit of his stomach. How was he supposed to know she was serious. The only time he had seen her unclothed usually earned him a rock to the head. He didn't mean to hurt her feelings. 

**__**

*I'm not a perfect person. There are so many things I wish I didn't do, but I continue learning*

"Kagome, I'm...."

"Just leave me alone!"

He withdrew the hand he was edging toward her, feeling as though she had just slapped him. It hurt him to see her this way. He knew all she wanted was his love. And she had it. He just didn't show it as much as he should.

**__**

*I never meant to do those things to you, and so I have to say before I go that I just want you to know*

Turning on a heel, he walked a few feet away and plopped down next to an old stump, leaning over onto his elbow depressively. "I'm such a ass."

Kagome sat in the steaming water, her tears falling silently into the spring. She had worked so hard to get where she was with him, convincing herself that where she was stuck was okay. Maybe she did want more. Maybe she wanted it _all_. How could she get him to understand that she belonged to him.

**__**

*I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be*

Tugging at her bra, she removed the last article of clothing sticking to her wet skin. As she began to recline, she noticed the water begin to ripple around her. Then, a hand was placed on her shoulder.

**__**

*A reason to start over new, and the reason is you*

"Inu...Yasha?" He didn't answer as he slid in behind her, pulling her back to rest against the bare skin of his chest. Kagome smiled, lying her head in the crook of his neck and just enjoying the moment. Sure, if a demon happed along, they were as good as dead, but it would be worth it. 

**__**

*I'm sorry that I hurt you, it's something I must live with everyday*

And that was all there was to it. Although it took a while for the flush to leave both persons, they relaxed against each other's warmth. They knew this was how it was meant to be. InuYasha knew that even if something did happen, it would be okay, because he had her love. And she had his.

**__**

*And all the pain I put you through, I wish that I could take it all away*

He was the first to make a move, pressing his lips to the top of her shoulder. Kagome involuntarily shivered at the new sensation before leaning her head back to collide her lips against his. She knew that they both were not ready for anything beyond that, but just to be there. With him. It made everything go away. It always did. She didn't feel the hurt of losing her family. The pain Kikyo had inflicted was a distant memory. It was only them. Their love.

**__**

*And be the one who catches all your tears, that's why I need you to hear*

The feeling was phenomenal. Like the first kiss they had shared. An invisible power seemed to surge through their bodies, willing neither to let go. And that was fine with them. Both would be content to stay there forever, indulging in the energy of their contact. Kagome brought her hand from the water and placed it gently on his cheek, ignoring the drops sliding from it onto her eyelids. 

**__**

*I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be*

They were finally forced to separate, staring breathlessly into one another's eyes. In his eyes, Kagome could see peace and happiness, a look that was not common to grace his features. He could see the same in hers, not caring that she could see into the very depths of his heart. That love was spilling from his amber orbs.

**__**

*A reason to start over new, and the reason is you*

And they stayed that way, just staring at each other, Kagome laying back against his shoulder. InuYasha had never been more content in his life. This was the woman he was meant to be with. She had cried for him when no one else cared. She had bled for him without a second thought. She had loved him even when it was one sided. He bent his head down, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, feeling her wet hand tracing down his chest.

**__**

*I'm not a perfect person, I never meant to do those things to you. And so I have to say before I go that I just want you to know*

Her modest shyness melting away, she turned herself around, taking his face in her hands. Her breath collided with his. The naked skin of her chest pressed against his. Pulling him forward, she dodged past his face and just wrapped her arms around his neck in a silent understanding. InuYasha returned the embrace, pulling her closer if that was even possible. "Kagome..."

**__**

*I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be

A reason to start over new, and the reason is you*

He pulled her back gently, smiling as softly as he could. Kagome breathed a sigh of contentment as she stepped out of the water and wrapped up in his kimono, sitting down to dip her feet back in. InuYasha followed suit, slipping his pants on and taking a seat next to her. His arm encircled her shoulders and they sat there, in their silence, knowing that everything would be alright. No matter what road they chose. They would be together.

**__**

*I've found a reason to show a side of me you didn't know

A reason for all that I do, and the reason is you*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He enjoyed what he was seeing. This hanyou had a weakness. It was that girl. If he could get the girl, the hanyou would be easy prey. He continued to spy, his silver hair flowing with the wind, as he waited for his opportune moment.

**__**


	4. Twist of Fate

**__**

Twist of Fate

His claws gleamed in the moonlight as he approached the sleeping couple, the expectation of murder shining deep in his scarlet eyes. He towered over Kagome, his claws bared inches away from her face. _'How foolish to fall asleep.' _He paused mid-strike, his sights turning on the hanyou. "I could kill you now with ease, then I would have no use for this girl." Stepping gracefully across the still forms, he watched the pulse throb in the hanyou's neck, yearning for a taste of his blood. Desiring to seal his fate for destroying his master. He flexed his claws, finding himself hesitating before a malicious voice echoed in his head.

__

'Kill him!'

Shaking clear his subconscious, he glared steadily at the sleeping boy, his hand lifting in preparation for another strike. Again, he found himself reluctant to end the hanyou's life. It would be so easy. One strike. That's all it would require. One strike and his vengeance would be satisfied. 

_'Kill him! Kill him, now!'_

"I...I cannot..." _'What is wrong with me? My purpose in this new life is simple, yet....yet, I find it so wrong...'_ He lowered his hand, backing away slowly until he bumped into a tree.

_'You dare to defy me!'_

"I do not! I only wish to understand!" He raised his head to the sky, screaming in answer to the person who only existed in his own mind. 

InuYasha jolted awake, sitting up to look around wildly. The only movement was that of the trees blowing against the autumn wind. His brow knitting, he leaned to rouse the girl at his side. "Kagome. Kagome, wake up."

"Huh? What?" She raised to his equivalence, rubbing lazily at her eyes. "What is it?"

"I don't know. I think we should get back to the village." The uneasy feeling he had experienced over the past few weeks had multiplied in only a matter of seconds. Tossing her clothes into her lap, he stood, leaving a ready hand on the hilt of his sword. "Get dressed."

"Well, you don't have to be such a grouch about it!" She sneered, disappearing behind a tree. InuYasha narrowed his eyes in her direction as if the glare were to burrow through the bark to her.

"It ain't my fault you gotta get naked to take a bath!"

"I didn't see any clothes on you!" 

"Ah-ha! So, you were looking!"

"You're getting as bad as Miroku!" She stomped out from her makeshift changing room and tossed him his kimono.

"Hey! There is no one on earth _that_ bad!"

Kagome laughed loudly, grabbing his hand in passing. "Get a move on, you old crow." InuYasha bared his fangs in a sarcastic giggle, glancing back into the tree tops before moving on. 

The demon watched from high in the tree, attempting to revise his method of attack.

_'Why do I have no desire to kill this hanyou? He dispatched my creator. I should loathe him by every right. Yet, I do not.' _

'You fear him, then?'

His eyes narrowed at the eagerness of the subliminal voice.

_'I do not fear him. I fear what it is I do not...cannot remember about him. He is vaguely familiar, but I fail to recall.' _

'You were not summoned to think! Now do the deed you were revived for!'

He felt a jolt run through his body, sending him crashing from the tree. His entire being writhed in pain as his mind was emptied of all thoughts and assumptions. He could not think anymore. Only his purpose was wedged in his brain for the time being. His many bones cracking and shifting, he transformed painfully into his true demon form. Saliva began to drip from his lips as he grew larger.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The energetic miko danced and twirled in front of the amused hanyou, sending an undying smile across his face. He silently envied her freedom and carelessness. He wished to be as at ease as she, fear being the only obstacle. He refused to let his guard down for her safety and his own. What had transpired between the two only hours earlier still lingered in his mind, conveying the fact that they had undoubtedly grown closer. He could still feel the wetness and warmth of her bare skin against his, forcing him to shake his head vigorously to clear it of all perverse thoughts. Still, the fact remained. She was his. He was hers. One day, when the time was right....when things were not so dangerous, they would seal that bond.

"InuYasha..." She ceased her whimsical movements, pausing to share a smile.

"What?"

"What do you think the future holds? For us, I mean."

"I don't know. Why?" He walked past her, nonchalantly taking hold of her hand and pulling her with him.

"Well, I was....do you think we'll always be together?"

"No."

His simple answer was enough to stop her until he jerked her back to his side, releasing her hand to drape his arm over her shoulders.

"I _know_ we will. Why are you askin' stupid questions like _that_ anyway? You already know the answers." He threw up his tough shield just to watch it melt away at the whisper of his name.

"InuYasha....thank you. I needed to hear that."  
"What? That your questions were stupid?"

"You _know_ what I mean!" She nudged him hard, pleased to her him yelp on impact.

"Okay, okay. I surrender!"

"I thought so. You know, I have to say, things have gotten so much..." She stopped, looking at her empty hand and then to the hanyou, standing frighteningly still, a few feet back. "InuYasha? You alright?" She watched his ears lay back onto his head, his lips curling up into a fearsome snarl. She knew something was coming.

"Kagome! Run!" He didn't wait for her to comply, sprinting by and snatching her onto his back just as the enormous dog crashed through above the trees. He dodged from branch to branch, weary of its gigantic claws slicing through the bark like paper. He peered over his shoulder, chancing a better look at the beast. _'What is this thing? He looks so...'_

"InuYasha! Watch out!" Her warning came too late, the branch catching him on the forehead. Both tumbled to the hard ground, colliding with sharp twigs and limbs all the way down. "Ow..." Kagome gripped her arm as she rose, ducking back down under the pile of fallen debris as the creature stepped across them. Reaching over, she placed a hand on InuYasha's head, hoping to stop the bleeding. _'Oh, man, we're in a lot of trouble....' _She watched nervously as it began to bring its nose down to their hiding spot, knowing that it would soon smell the blood. _'Here it comes!'_

"Hiraikotsu!" The giant boomerang sailed a few feet above the miko's head, striking the beast's leg with enough force to knock it of it's feet. "Kagome! InuYasha! Where are you?!"

"We're over here!" Kagome stood, waving her hands wildly in the air for emphasis. Her actions were immediately regretted as she felt the rage of warm air colliding against her entire backside. _'Uh-oh...' _She gulped, turning just as its jaws opened and raced toward her.

"Get away from her!" Tetsusaiga came down just a few inches from Kagome, slicing through the tip of the monster's tongue. Blood and saliva flowed into every angle as it slung its head around wildly in an attempt to subdue its pain. Inuyasha jerked off his kimono and threw around Kagome and himself just as the acidic liquid fell around them. 

"Kirara! Go help InuYasha!" Sango threw the small feline up, its body curving into fire cat form in the sky. Kagome peeked from beneath the red fabric as the cat swooped toward them, the dog demon making its move in that same instant. Before she could protest, Kagome was thrown onto Kirara's back, still sporting the red kimono over her shoulders.

"Get her outta here!" InuYasha waved his hands vigorously at the cat, signaling it to get to safety.

"InuYasha! InuYasha!" The young woman covered her eyes as the dog's jaws came down around the hanyou's midsection, slinging him around wildly in the air. "InuYasha!" From her spot in the sky, she could see his haori melting, leaving the skin to burn under the toxins. Without warning, its jaws opened, sending the limp body within them crashing into a tree. Kagome watched InuYasha fall helplessly into the below river, the blue water quickly turning crimson. Then, she met those eyes. "Fly higher, Kirara!" The fire cat's speed was too slow to outrun the demon's paw as it knocked Kagome clean off Kirara's back. Her screams became lodged in her throat, her eyes watering at the wind tearing at her lashes. The fall would surely kill her and she knew it. 

"Gotcha!" 

Kagome's eyes snapped open as two arms worked their way under her, sweeping her from the ground and to her friends. "K...Kouga?"

"In the flesh."

"Kagome, go find InuYasha! We can handle this...." Sango's reassurance was cut short as the palm of a paw connected, throwing her through one of the nearby huts.

"Sango!" A look of renewed frustration plastered to her once serene features, she grabbed for her bow, locking an arrow to target. "Take this!" A light streamed from her bow, its target being the beast's forehead. The dog demon sensed something was different with this weapon and dodged, the top of its ear getting nicked clean off. It's gigantic eyes fell upon Kagome, her purple aura radiating around her like a tidal wave. "If you value your life, demon, you'll leave this place be!" Her voice splitting, she set another arrow into her bow. He slowly began to back away, feeling as though defeat had been accomplished by one, pathetic human. No. She was more than a human. No human possessed that much power. Concealing himself behind the trees, he sank into his lower form, pressing a clawed hand to the ear she had taken.

__

'I knew nothing of this girl. Now, I know she must die.' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"InuYasha..." She let the bow fall to the ground, signaling for Kouga to help Miroku and Sango. Falling to her knees at the edge of the water, she searched frantically for any sign of her hanyou. "InuYasha! InuYasha, answer me, please!" A rasping cough to her right snagged her attention to the figure crawling out of the water. "InuYasha!" The hanyou spit out a mouthful of crimson tinged water, rolling onto his back to catch his breath as Kagome fell at his side. "Are you alright?"

"Never been...better." He pushed himself to sit, trembling from the effort. "You?"

"A few scratches. Maybe a sprained wrist, that's all. What was that thing?" She asked, enlacing her arm under his to help him to his feet.

"I....I'm not really sure, but...he....he looked...never mind."

"What? What did he look like?"

InuYasha ignored her question, looking out in the direction of the demon's retreat, a bewildered expression plaguing his face. _'How can you be alive? Why didn't I catch you scent? No, it can't be you....can it? Father....'_

****

*Sorry, if this chapter sucked. I have had a lot of things to deal with this week and haven't had much time for writing. Please, review and let me know what you think. Everything will become clear in later chapters, by the way.*


	5. You're My Weakness

**__**

You're My Weakness

Kagome's eyes followed the gentle rising and falling of the hanyou's chest, watching him sleep peacefully across from her. Getting any kind of medicine on the gash on his forehead was like trying to diaper a baby on a sugar rush, which in the end required a horrendous 'sit'. _'Could this have something to do with his attitude as of late?'_ Crawling delicately on her hands and knees, she placed herself against the wall beside him. _'The look on his face when he saw that demon....he looked almost terrified.'_

"What're you gawkin' at?"

"Huh?" She met the glow of amber as he sat up, tilting his head as he stared.

"What's with you?"

"What do you mean?" Kagome fiddled with the bottom of shirt, her eyes searching the room in any attempt to avoid his gaze.

"You're acting weird."

"Well, I could say the same for you!" She retorted, a little more hostile than she had meant for it to be. InuYasha flinched, turning his head to stare out the window. He was doing it again. Dodging the obvious question. "InuYasha, what's wrong with you?"

"I told you not to worry about it!" He stood, not getting far before her small hand gripped his forearm. His brow furrowed in frustration as he turned back, meeting the tearful, dark orbs.

"But I _am_ worried about it! You tell me that it's not me, that it's you. Well, what concerns you concerns me, too!"

"Oh, yeah? And when did we make that decision?!" He screamed, edging his face closer to hers. Ouch. Her hand withdrew, placing itself over her heart, which was breaking into a thousand pieces.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." She turned away, hiding herself under the fur blanket of her mat. "It's none of my business." InuYasha reached a hand toward, failing for it to meet its destination before dropping limply back to his side.

"Yes, it is."

Kagome uncovered her head, peering over the edge of the blanket at him. InuYasha plopped down heavily at her side, easing his hand under the blanket to grasp hers. Kagome gasped lowly as she was tugged into his lap, his hand stroking through her dark hair. "This is what I'm talking about, InuYasha."

"Just listen, okay?" She nodded, laying her head against his chest. "I....I haven't felt right for the past couple of weeks. Not just me, everything hasn't felt right. I knew something was out there, I....just didn't know what. When I saw that demon, it....it triggered something. I couldn't pick up his scent. It was like he didn't....even have one. Now, I know why."

"I don't understand." Kagome pulled away, scooting off him onto the floor, but never looking away.

"I....I think....I think before Kikyo died, she did something. Something terrible."

"InuYasha, what is it? What are you trying to say?"

"I think that demon was my....my father."

Kagome stood before she knew her legs were moving, finding it ever so hard to breathe or even speak. "Your....but, how...you told me yourself..."

"Like I said, I think it was him. I'm not sure. That's why I have to leave."

"Leave!?"

InuYasha raised his head, sensing the anger and worry in her voice. He stood up in front of her, placing a gentle clawed hand on her shoulder. "I have to know. He knew we were here. I have to know if it's him and what he wants. I'm going first thing in the morning."

"You're not going alone." Kagome laid her hand on top of his, the other stroking the side of his face. "I'm coming with you."

"You can't."

"And just why not?"

"Because I said so."

"InuYasha, I...."

"Don't you get it?! _You're_ my weakness!" He pulled her into him, closing his arms tightly around her small frame. "I can't let them know that you're the only way to get to me. I can't risk losing you. I won't!" The hanyou left her standing, refusing an argument as he walked out into the night. Kagome stared at the empty doorway, feeling helpless. Touched by his semi-declaration, she wiped away the new stream of tears that washed against her pale cheeks.

__

'I love you, too, InuYasha...'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

InuYasha stared into the forest, preparing himself mentally for the ordeal he knew he would have to endure. But he would endure it alone....or so he thought.

"InuYasha!"

The young hanyou turned in the direction of the call, his friends running eagerly with weapons in hand. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked gruffly.

"We're coming with you." Kagome answered, not intimidated by his scowl.

"Oh, no....I told you last night...."

"I don't care what you told me! You're not going alone!"

"Yes, I am!" 

"No, you're not!"

"I am!"

"Not!"

" I am!"

"Not!" This time, the retort was shot by all. InuYasha raised a skeptical eyebrow, looking onto the determined faces of all his companions. His shoulders dropping, he lowered his head.

"Look, this is something I have to do on my own."

"That's fine, but we're coming with you."

"Huh? Kagome, that....fine!" Turning on a dime, he lowered himself to grant her access to his back. "Get on." Kagome obliged, leaning to kiss him on top of the head as she did so.

"Everything's going to be fine." 

The hanyou smiled at her reassurance, leaping off with Kirara not far behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome let his words from the previous night rain throughout her memory, making her heart gallop against her chest.

"Something wrong?"

"Huh?" She looked up at the hanyou standing above her, smiling at his presence. "No, why would there be?" He crouched down in front of her, entangling a clawed finger in a lock of her hair. 

"You look..."

"InuYasha, say it."

"Huh? Say what?" 

"Please,....tell me you love me."

His face softened as he sat beside her, snaking an arm behind her to pull her closer. "Why?"

"Because you never say it. I just want to hear it."

"Okay...I love you."

"Thank you. I love you, too." Laying her head against his shoulder, she watched the others go about their nightly rituals of settling into sleep. It had been months since they had slept in the forest or been on any kind of hunt. It brought up old memories. "InuYasha, how are we going to find him? You said he didn't have a scent."

"I don't know, but we will." He kissed her lightly on top of the head, rubbing his hand against her arm for comfort. _'If we don't find him...I'm sure he'll find us.' _"Go to sleep, Kagome."

"Okay...(yawn)...goodnight."

"Goodnight."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The demon Lord stood, twisting his shoulders in an attempt to relieve his restlessness. He looked out from the mountain, ignoring the squabble of his companions behind him. How had he come back? For months, he had been wondering. The witch had beaten him. Taken his life, with ease it seemed to him. But now, he was back. Rejoined with his vassal and the young girl he liked to think of as such. Staring into the moonlight, he could recall the vague memories of his meeting with InuYasha's former desire. And what she had been doing.

__

*Flashback* 

"What do you think you are doing, woman?"

Kikyo glared with what seemed like a boastful smile, unflinching as he approached closer, his anger apparent. "Have I offended you in some way?" His amber eyes looked past the dark miko at the beast still gathering its senses.

"Why have you done this?"

"I just needed a guarantee that my quest to kill InuYasha will be fulfilled. If for some reason, I should fail....."

"He has no business in your quarrel!" His silver hair flowed around him, his hand landing on the hilt of Tokijin. "Undo this! I have no interest in seeing him live again!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that." 

"You dare mock me!?" The sword was drawn quickly, sending a ray of pulsing power at the priestess. Her smile only grew wider as she lifting her hand, a red energy crackling in her fingertips.

"If you want a fight....so be it!"

*End Flashback*

He shook his head of the memories, studying on the purpose at hand. 

"Rin. Jaken. Let's go." 

"Yes, M'Lord." The two replied in unison, exchanging agitated glares before following the amused prince. He walked ahead steadily, never again acknowledging the bickering presences behind him. His thoughts rested on seeing one person. One person he never thought he would have to turn to. His brother.

****


	6. Contact

****

Contact

InuYasha sniffed the ground for the fourth time, impatience purging through his demeanor. _'No scent....Damn!'_ He pounded a fist into the dirt, encouraging a small amount a blood from his knuckles. Kagome stood idly by, observing his anger as he began to pace. 

"InuYasha, can't we..."

"Be quiet." He ordered sternly, sniffing the air. "Great."

"What is it, InuYasha?" Sango stepped up to Kagome's side, her boomerang over her shoulder.

"The scent of a...." As if on cue, the prince appeared from the brush, leapfrogging over the hanyou's shoulders. "...wolf..." Kouga barely managed a greeting before the interrogation. "What do _you_ want?" Narrowed golden eyes met blue with the same intensity.

"You obviously have a problem. I just figured I could help." Kouga shrugged. Kagome smiled, stepping in from the side.

"Thanks, Kouga. We could really..."

"Don't need it. Go home." The hanyou put his hands on his hips, tapping his thumb on the hilt of Tetsusaiga. The wolf glanced at the sword then back to the defiant glare directed at him.

"Fine." Was the only reply before he stalked away from the group. Kagome furrowed her brow, moving swiftly to grab the hanyou by the ear.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" He shrieked, pulling against her grip. 

"What's wrong with you?! He only wants to help!" She shoved him away, crossing her arms over her chest. InuYasha vigorously rubbed at the throbbing triangle, his bottom lip stuck out slightly in a childish pout. 

"I just...I said no!"

"Quit being so difficult!"

"NO!"

"Let him come!"

"NO!"

"InuYasha..."

"NO!"

"Sit!"

'BAM!'

InuYasha mumbled and whined into the dirt while Kagome moved to stop Kouga. "Wait! Look, Kouga, we could really use your help. We don't even know what we're up against." The wolf smiled at her sincerity, rubbing her arm as he accepted. InuYasha pushed against the holding spell, grinding his teeth.

"Do you _have_ to touch her?!!!"

While the others sat by the fire indulging in stories and jokes, InuYasha sulked in a nearby tree, not going unnoticed by Kagome. Kouga, as usual, stayed as close as allowed to the young miko, infuriating the hanyou that much more. "That...mangy, no good wolf!"

"Hey, InuYasha! Come down and eat!" Kagome called, waving a small wooden bowl full of food. "It's rabbit!" She received blunt 'Keh' followed by the rustling of leaves as he jumped down on the opposite side. Kagome circled the trunk, sighing at the empty area behind. "That stubborn little...." Sitting the bowl on an exposed root, she stomped through the bushes in search of her victim. "InuYasha! InuYasha!" Silence. She kneeled down at the edge of the river, shuddering at just the sight of the cold water. Standing and turning, she cupped her hands beside her mouth. "InuYasha!" Gold shined just below the surface, silver emerging without sound. Kagome yelped as water surrounded her, taking her completely off guard. She came up with an eruption of coughs and sputters, wiping her eyes before narrowing them at the laughing hanyou. "You jerk!" His laughter faded into a smile as he pulled her closer. "It's cold!"

"Wimp!" Kagome attempted to look insulted, trying to find warmth in the equally wet hanyou. "You mad?"

"Couldn't be if I tried." She giggled.

"Damn." She met his smile, reaching a trembling hand to trace her thumb across his bottom lip. "Kouga sure was being friendly." She let her arm fall limply back into the water.

'Sure knows how to ruin a moment.' "InuYasha, will you give it a rest?! There's nothing there, so why worry about it?!" She shook her head as she waded away. _'Men!'_ A gasp forced from her lips as his arm snaked around her abdomen. The water rippled around her as she was forced to face him. "InuYasha?" 

"Do I always have to piss you off to get near you?"

"Funny. That's just what _I_ was thinking." She teased, wiggling out of his grip to swim into the deeper water. InuYasha smirked, more than happy to give chase. She laughed as he pulled her against him, spinning once in the cool water. Both smiles faded into seriousness, mere inches separating them. "InuYasha..." She breathed, meeting his lips. She made quick work of removing his kimono, tossing the wet fabric to the shore. The white haori was next with ease. She raised her arm invitingly as he followed suit. His lips brushed her collar bone, moving up for his tongue to lap against her pulse. Kagome grabbed both sides of his head, forcing his lips to crush against her own. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he waded quickly to land, falling to the ground still connected. Her wet jeans were peeled off and tossed to the side, leaving her in only her undergarments. "I needed to wash my clothes anyway." She laughed.

"Why don't you get rid of those things?"

"Because they're all I've got!"

"You could wear a kimono..."

"InuYasha....shut up." She flipped him onto his back, tugging at the sash at his waist. 

"You sure you're ready?"

"I said shut up." She began to get agitated with the difficult belt, glaring at him as he folded his arms behind his head. Without warning, he bolted up, ears twitching wildly.

"Damn!" He swore, grabbing his haori.

"What is it?" Kagome followed the nod of his head to the bubbling water. Purple light illuminated the surface seconds before the serpent emerged. Kagome screamed, scampering to grab his discarded kimono.

"Damn! Damn! Damn!" The hanyou stood and popped his neck before unsheathing Tetsusaiga. "You got bad timin', worm!"

" I bring a message from my master." It hissed, swaying toward the pair. "That girl's life is to end tonight!"

"You gotta go through me first!"

"If you insist, hanyou!"

Kagome watched the battle ensue, tightening the oversized shirt around her midsection. The long sleeves made it fairly difficult to gather her own clothing. InuYasha ran through the shallow water, leaping with Tetsusaiga raised. The snake vanished, leaving the hanyou to hit the water. _'Damn, he's fast! Where'd he....'_ Kagome looked up as it appeared in front of her, its giant fangs swiftly coming in for the kill. 

"Kagome!!!!"

"They sure have been gone a long time." Shippo tapped his fingers against the dirt, each tap causing his friends' eyebrows to twitch.

"We know, Shippo." Sango breathed.

"I wonder what they're doin'."

"Don't worry about it, Shippo." Miroku added.

"Maybe I should go check it out!"

"Shut up, Shippo!!!"

Her eyes snapped open as she was roughly released from her savior's grip. She met amber eyes, but not those of her beloved hanyou.

"Are you okay?" The younger girl asked, falling in front of the miko. She knew this girl, just the younger version.

"Yeah...I'm fine, but....how?" She met gazes with the demon Lord for a second time. "Why?" He stayed silent with his emotionless expression, turning away. Kagome leaned over the embankment, surveying the ongoing battle. InuYasha seemed to be winning, cuts and punctures covering the snakes scaly body.

"Where's Kagome, you slimy son of a..." The tail caught his abdomen, slinging him into a nearby boulder. Blood splattered the rocky surface, his head pouring as he fell limply into the shallow depths.

"You will never know, hanyou. First, you then I will find the girl." It's mouth opened fully, slowly descending onto the unconscious hanyou.

"InuYasha, no!" She sat up, twisting around desperately. "You have to...where'd he go?" She returned to the battle, fighting the urge to close her eyes as venomous saliva dripped onto InuYasha's back. The poisonous whip appeared from nowhere, leaving a bloody streak across the snake's eye. Sesshomaru landed in a crouch, glaring at the demon with a sadistic smirk. 

"You have no business here!" It protested, slithering to the side. The demon Lord stood, flexing his claws on both hands.

"Both?!" Kagome exclaimed, her eyes widening. "Great! Not only is he back, he's regenerated!"

"I need to speak with my brother. I cannot allow you to kill him."

"You can speak with him in Hell!" The snake dove forward, Sesshomaru merely raising an eyebrow.

"You had your chance." Spinning out of harm's way, he outstretched a hand, his poisonous claws catching its jaw. Kagome shielded her ears from its shriek of pain, watching both slimy halves fall into the water. She wasted no time in running from her perch. Sesshomaru watched with interest as she fell at his brother's side.

"InuYasha! InuYasha, open your eyes!" She was rewarded with an unconscious moan. "He's alive." She breathed, pressing the sleeve of the kimono to his head. Sesshomaru made no attempt to move her as he reached for InuYasha, only glaring at the bewildered girl.

"Let's get to your camp. We have much to discuss."

Her eyebrows raised as he walked away, InuYasha hanging limply from his shoulder. She picked up the Tetsusaiga and swallowed hard before falling in line behind the girl and henchman. _'Oh, boy. This is gonna be good.'_


	7. Bound By Purpose

_**Bound by Purpose**_

"So, you're saying that he doesn't have a scent because he was drawn from the earth?" Kagome asked, dipping the small cloth back into the stream. Crawling forward on her knees, she positioned herself in front InuYasha, the scowl on his face making it evident that he was not impressed.

"That is what I believe, yes." Sesshomaru answered, looking as impassive as ever. Rin sat at his side, sipping on her stew while giggling quietly at Shippo across the fire. The demon Lord's eyes traveled to each individual, meeting every skeptical glare.

"What about Kikyo?" Sango tilted her head curiously. "She was"

"Made up of bones and grave site soil." InuYasha finished, never taking his eyes from his brother. Kagome finished applying the small bandage to the hanyou's head and sat back to listen. "Her scent reeked of death while he smells no different than what's around you now." His head lowered momentarily before gold pierced through his bangs, his eyes narrowing as they landed on Sesshomaru. "I don't trust you."

"You have no choice."

"Bullshit."

The miko looked back and forth between the calmly quarrelling brothers and raised a gentle hand to InuYasha's shoulder. "So, what about you, Sesshomaru? You were dead, too." The demon actually appeared startled by the question, reeling back slightly before lowering his head.

"I remember nothing." He admitted. Rin lowered her bowl and scooted forward, nonchalantly shoving Jaken out of the way.

"Lord Sesshomaru reappeared about eight months ago...like" She glanced up at the demon, "like nothing had ever happened. It was like magic." The young girl grinned shyly, even as he looked away from her. Everyone began to chatter in disbelief, throwing their own assumptions and opinions. Kagome gasped and covered her mouth, startling the hanyou next to her.

"What?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow. All attention drew to her, only causing her nervousness to grow.

"My wish." She lowered her hand and gave him a gentle grin. "It's clear that some part of you wanted Sesshomaru alive."

"Keh!" InuYasha crossed his arms and looked away. "I don't give a damn if the bastard dies! One less thing I gotta deal with!" Kagome sighed and shook her head before smiling at the demon across the fire.

"Well, it seems you're our only link. Will you be staying?"

"Oh, no!" InuYasha snapped. "There is no way in Hell I'm working him!"

"Give it a rest, dog breath." Kouga interjected tiredly.

"Kouga's right." Sango stated stoking Kirara's back. "None of us like the idea, but"

"But nothing!" The hanyou hissed, staggering to his feet.

"InuYasha, take it easy!" Kagome raised to her knees and reached for his reeling form. He only ignored her pleas, pointing a clawed finger over the fire.

"You wanted nothing more than to see me dead and steal my sword! I'll be damned if I'll give you that chance, you son of a" Grabbing his head, he stumbled forward, the world spinning as the ground hurled toward him. Kagome jumped forward to catch the hanyou as he fell toward the flames, but was not quick enough. Not as quick as Sesshomaru, that is. InuYasha felt the heat from the flames licking at his face as he looked to the clawed hand on his shoulder.

"Do not push yourself, little brother." InuYasha fell back into Kagome's waiting arms, mouth gaping and eyes wide. "We will need you at your strongest." The demon Lord quickly realized his mistake when even Kouga let out a gasp of surprise. "Although, it would only be slightly useful, being the hanyou that you are." All surprise that held the hanyou quickly faded into anger.

"Why you..." InuYasha breathed, pulling against Kagome's grip. Sesshomaru snorted in disgust, standing to exit the campsite, Rin and Jaken following silently.

"Calm down, InuYasha." Kagome soothed, running a hand down the back of his head. "He's right, you know? We have no choice but to trust him. Somehow...he knows how to find your father. We could use his help, like...like a tracking device." She continued to run her fingers through his silver mane until she felt him begin to relax. Her hand traveled up to gentle touch the bandage to the left of his forehead. "You really do need to take it easy." Reaching around to grip his chin, she forced his gaze away from Sesshomaru. "For me?" InuYasha sighed loudly and pushed her hand away.

"Fine."

"Thank you."

His face softened, and he reached to stroke a thumb across her cheek, giving her the gentlest of smiles before looking over at the wolf prince. "The things I do for you. Now, I gotta work with _two_ jackasses."

"Oh, InuYasha"

* * *

"Look at them." His silver hair flowed about his form in waves as the wind whipped around the ledge. He narrowed his eyes in frustration. "The serpent should have disposed of her with ease."

'_Touga, you fool. You underestimate this group.'_

Closing his eyes, a growl rumbled lowly in his chest. "They are nothing!" He snapped, opening his eyes to glare over the edge. Kagome sat cuddled in InuYasha's arms, his back against a tree, smiles on both of their faces. Touga scowled at the sight. "_He_...is nothing." InuYasha continued to talk as Kagome occupied herself by running her fingertips over his claws, laughing every couple of seconds at whatever he was saying. "Disgusting."

'_Would you like me to tell you of his sword?'_

Touga turned curiously, striding to take a seat in his throne of stone. "Tell me all you know of this fang."

* * *

"I can't believe you did that to Miroku!" Kagome giggled, laying her head back against his shoulder.

"Well, I got sick and tired of seeing him still claiming that the wind tunnel existed so that the village girls would bear his children, and while Sango was watching!" He replied, running his free hand through her hair.

"So, you hung him by his ankles from Kaede's hut...using his prayer beads...naked?"

"Yep." She threw her head back in yet another fit of laughter, halting in a breath as a smile crossed his face. Straightening, although staying in his hold, and twisting around, she returned the smile, cupping her hand on his cheek. InuYasha held his grin and turned his head slightly, his eyes staying on her. "What's with you?"

"I missed you...so much those five years." Kagome leaned forward, pressing herself against his chest, just enjoying his warmth. "I never want to feel that again."

"Kagome, don't."

"Don't? Don't what?" She raised up and stared at him, her gaze full of questions.

"Don't talk about that. You don't..." He sighed and looked down momentarily, raising his hand to rub his knuckles across her cheek. "You don't have to worry about that. I'm not going anywhere." She smiled and placed her hand over his. "I don't care how many times you sit me." He crossed his arms over his chest and stuck his nose in the air, looking at her from the corner of his eye before smiling.

"Oh, you don't, do you?"

"I was kidding." He said in all seriousness when a spark of mischief gleamed in her eyes. Kagome laughed and shook her head, standing with a stretch. She leaned to look through the trees were the glow of the campfire was slowly fading.

"Do you think it's safe for us to be away from the group?"

"Sure, it is." He answered, reaching over his shoulder toward an inch on his back. "You're with me. You'll be fine." Failing at his mission, he began to rub against the tree, hissing in irritation. "Damn it!"

"What is it?"

"My...back...itches!"

"Is that all?" She asked sarcastically, kneeling down beside him. "Well, turn around." The hanyou obeyed, scooting away from the tree to turn his back toward the miko. "Here?" She asked, scratching just below his shoulder blade.

"Up..."

"Here?" Her hand moved up, obviously relieving his ailment. He let out a sigh of relief and relaxed under her ministrations, leaning back slightly. "Feel better?"

The hanyou though about it for a moment, smiling devilishly. "No...it still itches."

"Where? Here?" She moved her hands up, already aware of his scheme. He bounced his shoulder to urge her upward, her hand leaving his back to rest on one of his ears. "Is _that _better?" InuYasha laid back, resting the back of his head just below her shoulder and forcing her to practically dislocate her arm to continue.

"Yeah...much."

"Having fun?"

Hanyou and human both straightened, clearing their throats as they tried to hide their red faces. Sesshomaru stood just a few yards away, clearly not amused by their antics. "What the hell do you want?" InuYasha asked gruffly, keeping his gaze on the ground.

"He is on the move. Now, if you can detach yourself from that human girl long enough, we could possibly make progress in tracking him down before he moves too far." The demon turned away and moved back toward the camp, leaving InuYasha and Kagome to compose themselves.

"Damn it."

"Yeah."

"I guess, we'd better go."

"Yeah."

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"You're...um...gonna have to let go of my ear."

_**Sorry, if this chapter sucks, everyone. I haven't updated on this story in so long, I almost forgot the plot. I promise the next one will be better. 'A Father's Trap' is next.**_


End file.
